Tragédie en quintette
by L'Antre des Maudits
Summary: [Acte3 sc1: UP!] Ron aime Hermione qui aime Sévérus qui aime Rémus qui aime Harry. Quand l'amour n'est jamais réciproque, passion rime avec destruction. Tragédie en vers et en prose, où les sentiments les plus nobles sont les plus destructeurs.
1. Acte I scènes 1 et 2

**Tragédie en quintette**

_Avant-propos :_

Après la rédaction de quelques fics R, j'ai eu envie de me changer un peu les idées et de mettre un peu de poésie dans ce que j'écrivais. Et voici le résultat : Une courte pièce, très librement inspirée de l'Andromaque de Racine, où Oreste aime Hermione qui aime Pyrrhus qui aime Andromaque qui aime Hector (qui n'a plus le loisir d'aimer puisqu'il est mort). Ici, rappelons-le, Ron aime Hermione qui aime Rogue qui aime Lupin qui aime Harry. La pièce comprendra trois actes de quatre scènes chacun. Chaque chapitre comprendra deux scènes, l'une en vers (qui respecte à grands traits les règles de la métrique classique) et l'autre en prose. Bien sûr tout se terminera très mal dans un bain de sang (c'est une tragédie après tout) alors faites l'effort de me lire jusqu'à la fin. Evidemment ce premier chapitre expose un peu l'intrigue, alors ce n'est certainement pas le plus intéressant. Oh et puis je vous suggère de lire les vers lentement et à haute voix. Voilà, et si ça vous plait (ou déplait), faites le moi savoir.

**Acte 1  
**  
_Scène 1 - Dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Tous les personnages sont présents. La rentrée a eu lieu deux jours auparavant mais le professeur Dumbledore, qui n'a pu assister à la cérémonie de Répartition, entame le discours rituel de début d'année._

  
**DUMBLEDORE : **

Désormais attablé, je prie les étudiants,

Vous mes enfants assis sous des flambeaux d'argent

Qui jettent dans le ciel leurs reflets économes

Tout aussi faussement que dans l'esprit des hommes,

D'éviter la forêt de jour comme de nuit.

Depuis toujours le mal tel une flamme y luit.

Mais c'est une lueur capable de vous battre,

D'effacer la magie par son éclat jaunâtre.

Méfiez-vous des morts non moins que des vivants

Plus enclins que tout autre à répandre le sang.

Aussi de vous j'exige aimable obéissance

Et je devrais crier que la fête commence.

_ Ron, Harry. Plus tard dans la soirée.  
_

**HARRY:   
**  
Comprends moi mon ami, je ne sais que penser

Ni non plus désormais à quel saint me vouer.

Depuis déjà des mois d'un paisible sommeil

Je dormais à ce point que rien ne me réveille.

Cette nuit cependant connut comme repos

Seulement bruits, froids, vent, crissements de sabot,

Et si par le souci d'une gloire posthume,

Mon esprit n'était pas enveloppé de brumes,

J'aurais alors juré, entrecoupés de mots,

Avoir entendu moult hurlements de chevaux.

J'ai grande peine à croire à ce que je raconte,

Non qu'en y repensant ce récit me fait honte,

Mais Hermione m'a dit que tu fus toi aussi

Témoin d'événements qui te causent soucis.

**RON :**

Au milieu de la nuit, il est vrai que moi-même

Alors que souffrais de ce fameux dilemme

Duquel il serait vain pour l'heure de parler,

Il m'a semblé entendre un bruissement suspect.

Je me suis rendu vite au bord de la fenêtre.

La surprise affolée que je laissais paraître

Durcissait mon visage aux traits pourtant si doux

Lorsque je vis soudain le pelage d'un loup

Dont le cri parvenait à percer le silence

Plus amer qu'une flèche empennée d'arrogance.

L'animal semblait fort mais sans méchanceté,

Beau comme un Apollon que sa malignité

Aurait appris à vivre en animal sauvage,

Réputé comme on sait coupable de carnages.

Mais voilà qu'un bruit sourd résonne jusqu'ici,

La porte s'ouvre en grand, quelqu'un sort de la nuit.

Les professeurs aussi fixent d'un regard noir,

D'un air hostile auquel j'ai grande peine à croire

Ce nouveau professeur qui à peine arrivé

Fait valoir sa présence avec solennité.

Il claque derrière lui la porte de la salle,

S'avance dans l'allée monté sur un cheval.

Vraiment qui peut oser ainsi fouler ces lieux

Que des siècles d'histoire ont rendu prestigieux ?

Déjà d'opprobres vifs le vieux Rusard accable

Chaque coup de sabot sur son sol impeccable.

Mais l'inconnu n'est pas tourmenté pour autant

Son regard dur et froid terrifie les enfants.

Quel affront éhonté devant le directeur

Qu'étaler sa superbe et montrer sa splendeur !

Monsieur Rogue est furieux, silence il va parler.

**  
ROGUE :**

Je m'étonne, Monsieur, de vous voir arriver

De cette façon-là, ce n'est point dans les mœurs

Des gens ici présents, et tous les professeurs

S'assemblent dans l'espoir sans doute un peu trop prompt

De vous voir sur-le-champ demander leur pardon.

**  
LUPIN :**

Si je vous ai choqué, j'implore vos excuses

Mon cheval, ma fierté, j'admets que tout m'accuse.

Voyez-moi déparé de toute vanité,

Offert à cette école avec humilité.

**DUMBLEDORE :**

Voici, mes chers enfants, un ancien professeur

Libéré du verdict de ses accusateurs.

Reconnaissez en lui Monsieur Rémus Lupin

Revenu cette année enseigner le latin.

Mais foin de courtoisie, venez donc vous asseoir

Pendant que les enfants regagnent leur dortoir.

_ Scène 2 - Hermione, Ron. Dans la salle comnune de Gryffondor.  
_  
**HERMIONE : **Ah, pauvre de moi ! Par quelle flamme cruelle mon cœur se consume-t-il ? Quel est ce nouveau trouble à qui je dois des plaintes si vivaces ?

**RON : **Que signifie cette soudaine détresse, mon amie ?

**HERMIONE : **Un mal que je ne connaissais point s'est attaqué à moi. Hélas, rongée par la honte, je ne puis que me taire, à moins que…

**RON : **Allons, parle sans crainte. Il se peut que nos cœurs subissent les mêmes tourments.

**HERMIONE : **Ecoute, donc. Alors que je sortais de ce cachot froid et sombre ou l'on nous donne les cours de potion et que, le corps frissonnant de cette brume épaisse qu'apporte chaque matin l'Aurore aux doigts de rose, je songeais à la douceur d'un feu de cheminée, je fus rattrapée par le professeur Rogue, cet homme même que j'ai toujours maudit et que parfois je souhaitais voir mourir. Il effleura ma main en passant près de moi, et ce contact fut si doux, si tendre, qu'à tout jamais le miel, fût-ce le plus délicat, me paraîtra privé de toute sa saveur. Depuis cet instant qu'il me coûte grandement d'évoquer en paroles, je supplie, j'implore les dieux immortels qu'ils m'affranchissent de ce sentiment qui causa la perte des plus grands.

**RON : **Hélas, ma douce amie, la passion qui m'étreint n'est ni moins folle ni plus avouable.

**HERMIONE : **Je t'ai fait part, moi, de mon trouble. Allons, ne me fais point languir et rétablis de vive voix l'équilibre du discours.

**RON : **Eh bien je crains d'être moi-même la proie d'une coupable passion. Depuis toujours, me semble-t-il, l'image d'une femme se glisse dans mes nuits autant que dans mes jours. Son fantôme me poursuit où me portent mes pas. Et où que je sois, je ne puis, malgré mes durs efforts de volonté, m'en départir un peu. Et je rougis de l'avouer sans honte car ce spectre lancinant te prit pour modèle, toi, Hermione, ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, avec qui je partage mes rires et mes larmes. Mais détourne ton regard de moi, qui suis à jamais sali par le vice et souillé par la fange. Mais oh mon dieu, Voici Harry qui vient. Je t'en prie, oublie les mots que l'on vient d'échanger. Je mourrais de le savoir dans la confidence.

A suivre...


	2. Acte I scènes 3 et 4

Merci à misslulu, Ikuko, Miya Black, le Djinn et Darkmore pour vos reviews! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!  
_  
Scène 3 - Hermione, Ron, Harry._

**HARRY :  
**  
Je lis dans vos regards la lourde appréhension

Que seule peut causer une folle passion.

Quelle est cette folie sinon celle qu'Amour

introduit dans les cœurs, de ses gants de velours ?

Mais hâtez-vous de fuir ce fâcheux conseiller.

Eussiez-vous le malheur de suivre ses sentiers,

Vous vous verriez privés du renom de ma gloire

Et fouleriez bientôt les plaines du Tartare.

Mais vous ne dites rien ?

**RON** ** :   
**  
Nous voici confondus.

Tout ce que je ressens, Harry l'a bien perçu.

(à Hermione) 

Pourquoi cultives-tu des rêves inaccessibles,

Des élucubrations que l'on sait impossibles ?

Je t'offre quant à moi l'amour sans préavis

Demande-le, pour toi, je donnerais ma vie.

**HERMIONE :**

Tu n'as pas bien compris le sens de mes paroles

Si tu penses vraiment que je me montre folle

D'aimer passionnément un homme déjà vieux

Alors que tu es là, sans mérite à mes yeux,

Consumé d'une flamme à nulle autre pareille

Capable d'obscurcir les rayons du Soleil.

Je ne désire point attirer parmi nous

Du royaume divin l'invincible courroux ;

Pourtant s'il faut souffrir pour gagner ceux que j'aime,

Et si je dois mourir d'une foudre suprême,

Je suivrai sans remords la volonté des dieux,

Et me plierai sans crainte aux caprices des cieux.

Mais fussé-je forcée par Vénus malveillante

D'agir auprès de toi comme une femme aimante,

Je choisirais l'oubli par le fil d'une épée

Plutôt que les assauts d'un jeune homme abhorré.

**HARRY :**

Tu parles sottement mais ta ferveur est grande.

**RON **(à part) **:**

Je la ferai m'aimer, et ce quoiqu'elle prétende.

**HERMIONE **(à part) **:**

Ron, comme ses amis, ne vit que de pulsions.

(Tout haut) 

Je m'en vais dans mon lit rêver de potions.

__

Scène 4 - Rogue, Rémus. Au même moment dans le bureau de Rogue.  
  
**ROGUE : **Vraiment, mon cher Rémus, quelle impudence. Crois-moi, je suis bien capable de poursuivre d'une haine opiniâtre des hommes pourtant moins coupables que toi. Mais tu es là, aujourd'hui, titulaire à mes yeux d'une grâce nouvelle. Oui, vraiment, le temps, s'il est vrai que tu n'en subis pas les assauts incessants, t'a marqué dans mes yeux d'une empreinte indélébile.

**REMUS : **Tu me flattes, mon cher Sévérus, ce qui n'est point dans tes habitudes. Serais-tu souffrant ? Laisse-moi t'examiner.

**ROGUE : **Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi, ou oublies-tu déjà ce mal ancien qui te ronge ? Je ne pourrai supporter le contact sur ma peau de tes mains meurtrières, et pourtant…

**REMUS : **Ton comportement est décidément bien étrange. Si mes mains sont souillées du sang des innocents, que dire des tiennes, mon cher Sévérus ? Oublierais-tu les méfaits au profit d'une conscience plus sereine ?

**ROGUE : **Je n'oublie rien de ce que j'ai commis et j'assume pleinement mes fautes passées. Mais c'est cet arrogant qui m'égare l'esprit.

**REMUS : **De qui parles-tu ? Qu'est-il donc arrivé ?

**ROGUE : **Puisque tu le demandes, je te dirai la cause de mon trouble : j'espérais que, de mon fait, l'élève Potter se verrait refuser un grade qu'il ne méritait point. Mais il a pour lui les faveurs du directeur, sans lesquelles j'aurais déjà mis un terme définitif à ses insolences. Je m'insurge aujourd'hui car je sais que, cette année encore, je devrai faire montre des plus grands efforts pour supporter sa présence dans mes salles de classe. Quel horrible destin s'acharne contre moi ! Une perspective aussi noire, mon cher Rémus, me laisse tremblant de frayeur.

**REMUS : **Ainsi honnis-tu Harry plus que tout autre élève, que dis-je, plus que tout autre sorcier sur la surface de la terre. Mais par quel maléfice tes yeux sont-ils touchés pour ne pas voir la grâce de cet enfant, sa divine beauté, sa fine intelligence.

**ROGUE **(à part) Hélas, qu'ai-je le malheur d'entendre ?

**LUPIN : **Vraiment je me réjouis de l'année à venir au vu de celle passée. Car il n'est pas d'être au monde que je chéris plus que le divin Harry.

**ROGUE **(à part) Ca y est ! Le mot est dit. Ah ! laissez-moi mourir ! Tous mes espoirs s'évaporent comme de subtils parfums. Hélas Rémus, ne vois-tu pas comme tu me fais souffrir en confessant de vive voix ta passion pour un autre ? Mais tu ne peux savoir, ah Rémus…

**REMUS : **Et j'irai très bientôt dans la noire forêt, malgré l'interdiction du directeur, car l'on dit qu'en son sein, lorsque tombe la nuit et que luit dans le ciel une lune amputée de son dernier quartier, réside celle que des siècles de tradition ont nommé la Pythie. Elle a le pouvoir de lire dans l'avenir, quoique ses paroles fussent toujours sibyllines. Si elle pouvait me dire que Harry, un jour, m'aimera, alors tu me verras heureux parmi les hommes. Te joindras-tu à moi ?

**ROGUE **(à part) Je crains, loup, que tes crocs ne se révèlent trop acérées pour gagner les faveurs d'un être si délicat.  
(Tout haut) Je viendrai.

à suivre...


	3. Acte II scènes 1 et 2

Réponses aux reviews:

Ikuko: Heu..., merci beaucoup, le vin de prunes est très bon et ma soeur est ravie des soins pour cheveux.

Nymia: Non, tu as tort, ton avis est important. Continue à reviewer, ça m'encourage, d'autant que je bloque sur l'acte trois. Merci pour tes compliments, je suis ému.

Nat: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me reviewer, je suis flatté. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Quant aux aides, hum, je n'en ai pas vraiment, j'ai tout simplement beaucoup lu les grands tragiques de l'antiquité grecque et du classicisme français, mais je me suis fait le serment de ne pas recopier ou m'inspirer directement des vers de Racine et de Corneille. Si certaines rimes sont semblables, ce n'est pas volontaire.

Acte 2

Scène 1 - _Rogue, Rémus. Dans la Forêt Interdite._

**REMUS : **Nous arrivons enfin au cœur de la clairière.

Vois-tu droit devant toi cette mince rivière ?

Son cours mène à dix pas d'un immense charnier,

Tissu de galeries couvertes d'araignées,

Demeure d'Aragog, berceau d'un trône inique

Usurpé par un homme à jamais hérétique,

Durement exilé pour manquement aux lois,

Ministre infortuné du plus cruel des rois.

**ROGUE : **J'ai déjà bien assez de matière à frayeur

Pour prêter attention à tes cris de malheur.

Mon dieu ! Mon cœur frémit car je vois s'avancer

Par-delà les buissons deux spectres du passé,

A moins que ce ne soit l'antique enchanteresse

Et quelque homme forcé de guider sa maîtresse.

_(Arrive Trelawney, aveugle pour le coup, guidée et soutenue par Draco)_

**TRELAWNEY : **Pourquoi endurez-vous la terreur de la nuit

Si ce n'est dans l'espoir d'entendre la Pythie

Dispenser la leçon qui révèle aux mortels

Les douleurs engendrées par un destin cruel ?

**DRACO : **A genoux, insolents !

(_Rogue et Rémus s'agenouillent)_

**REMUS : ** Pardon, très sainte amie,

Tu as deviné juste en nous parlant ainsi.

Nous venons consulter ton savoir millénaire.

A toi qui connais tout des secrets de la terre

Je confierai sans peur mon unique tourment :

Un ange parmi nous, le plus beau des enfants,

De retour dans ma vie pour mon plus grand bonheur,

Se détourne de moi au mépris de mon cœur.

Dis-moi pour m'assurer un avenir radieux

Que son amour pour moi brûle de tous ses feux.

**ROGUE **_(à part)_ Si tu lis ma pensée, peux-tu dans ton laïus

Mêler ma destinée à celle de Rémus ?

**TRELAWNEY : **Pour commencer je puis vous faire ce serment :

A chaque fois qu'il fut question de sentiment

Mon don de prédiction fit de nombreux ravages,

Même auprès des sorciers réputés les plus sages.

Vos destins à tout deux ne semblent ni plus blancs

Ni plus noirs que les leurs, car pour votre tourment

Vous souffrez vous aussi de ce que votre amour

N'eût toujours pas trouvé de modeste retour.

Ne perdez point espoir, l'objet de vos pensées

Tient en profond respect l'un de ses familiers,

Mais s'il s'agit de vous, je ne saurais le dire.

Soyez cependant sûrs de pouvoir conquérir

L'être de vos amours, qui par la mutation,

Qui par l'art délicat d'apprêter les potions.

Eloignez-vous d'un pas de la voie que je trace,

Il se pourrait dès lors qu'un grand nombre trépasse.

**DRACO : **Il est temps de partir. Allons dépêchez-vous !

Le poids de ses années fait ployer mes genoux.

Scène 2 - _Rogue, Rémus. De retour dans le bureau de Rogue._

**ROGUE : **Tu me vois soulagé de revenir en lieu sûr. Même pour un homme aussi froid que moi, cette forêt est trop sombre, aussi ne puis-je qu'approuver notre bon directeur d'en limiter l'accès.

**REMUS : **C'est que tu n'as pas, toi, appris qu'un avenir radieux t'était assuré. Enigmatiques sont les mots de la grande Pythie et téméraires sont ceux qui osent y prêter l'oreille. Par ces mots, moi qui eut le courage de leur confronter mon corps tout entier, j'ai bien mérité de savoir qu'Harry m'était offert.

**ROGUE : **Je crains, hélas, de ne pas partager ton optimisme. Tout cela me semble trop facile, car rien ne suppose que tu comptes parmi les amis de Harry ni non plus que je puisse, sans en douter jamais, séduire l'homme que je sais.

**REMUS : **Tu as donc toi aussi jeté ton dévolu sur quelqu'un. Mais de qui s'agit-il, me le diras-tu ?

**ROGUE : **Tu n'en seras informé que trop tôt. Pour l'heure, la Pythie semble m'avoir donné licence d'accomplir ce que je n'osais même entreprendre.

_(à part) _Le succès dans l'élaboration des philtres d'amour est un privilège dont peu de sorciers peuvent se targuer de jouir. Mais s'il n'est pas d'autres moyens, qu'importe ! Je mourrais de le voir m'échapper. Mais voilà soudain que les artifices les plus vils stimulent mes penchants les plus noirs. Car il existe un moyen plus fiable de faire que Rémus m'aime : celui qu'il chérit doit disparaître. J'userai avec délice de son orgueil légendaire pour le mener dans un repos sans fin.

**REMUS : **Les dires de la Pythie me plongent maintenant dans une profonde réflexion. Qu'a-t-elle laissé entendre par le mot mutation ? N'a-t-elle pas voulu dire que si Harry Fourchelang aime sentir sur ses mains le contact doux et froid du cuir des serpents, il chérira de même la fourrure d'un loup ? Sans doute est-il périlleux de sous-estimer la puissance des vieilles malédictions, mais les dieux immortels ne me laissent guère l'opportunité du choix.

_(à part) _Je soupçonne le méchant Sévérus de convoiter ma proie. Il m'a déjà prouvé de façon trop zélée sa volonté de mettre en branle mes certitudes les plus solides. Ses yeux noirs me poursuivent comme une bête traquée. Il craint peut-être que mes pas devancent les siens sur la voie d'une félicité éternelle. Maudit sois-tu, Sévérus ! Ma puissante mâchoire t'arrachera le cœur si tu t'avises de t'approcher de trop près du héros de mes rêves.

_(tout haut )_Mais allons nous coucher maintenant. La journée de demain s'annonce longue et hasardeuse.

**ROGUE **_(à part)_Hasardeuse certes. Je devrai endurer la présence pendant deux heures entières de celui que tu adores. O Rémus, pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ?


	4. Acte II scènes 3 et 4

Ikuko: Merci, merci, merci. Après tout c'est grâce à toi que je me suis mis à écrire et c'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée de cette pièce. Si si avec ta fic destin unique, inspirée d'Antigone.

Nymia: Merci beaucoup. Ta review me fait très plaisir. J'espère que ces nouvelles scènes te plairont. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la scène trois. Et pour la scène un du troisième acte est déjà écrite et elle est, selon moi, meilleure. La fin de la pièce pour bientôt. Prépare tes mouchoirs.

Ranae: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu continueras à me lire jusqu'à la fin de la tragédie. Continue à reviewer. Ca m'encourage!  
_  
Acte 2..._

Scène 3 - Ron, Harry, Hermione, le reste des élèves de Gryffondor.   
Dans les cachots.  
  
HERMIONE : Mon cœur a tant souffert des chagrins de mon âme  
Que je n'ai pu cesser de me répandre en larmes.  
Espérons cependant que mes lamentations  
S'achèveront bien vite en ce cours de potion.

RON : Je n'ai que du mépris pour l'homme qui passionne  
Et torture à dessein ma délicate Hermione.

HERMIONE : Tu montres ton amour de bien piètre façon  
Quand tu prétends m'aimer, sans considération.  
Comment peux-tu penser faire de moi ta reine  
Et me voir embrasser le confort d'un hymen  
Si du beau Sévérus encor tu te défies  
En tirant de mon corps un injuste profit ?

_Ron__ va répondre mais Monsieur Rogue entre avec deux flacons dans la main. Il semble profondément triste et las.  
_  
ROGUE : Je ne puis m'affranchir de ce furieux transport  
Qui nourrit ma rancœur sans épargner mon corps.  
Je suis trop attristé pour cacher mon émoi,  
Aussi, quant à ce cours, n'attendez rien de moi.

HARRY : L'esclave infortuné d'une âme trop sensible  
D'un terrible bourreau peut devenir la cible.

HERMIONE : Si tu parles d'amour, tout espoir n'est pas vain  
De façonner son cœur au loisir de mes mains.

RON :   
Il suffit ! Comment osez-vous, monstrueux professeur,  
Vous faire mon rival et bafouer son honneur ?  
Hermione ne sait pas qu'en s'éprenant de vous  
Sans montrer nul égard pour un amant jaloux,  
Elle expose au danger l'homme qu'elle révère  
Et lui promet dès lors un châtiment sévère.  
Je pourrais, Hermione, mettre un terme à sa vie,  
User du plus puissant sortilège interdit,  
Mais je m'exposerais aux pires réprimandes  
Quand il est plus aisé de faire la demande  
Auprès du directeur et des autorités  
Sans le moindre délai de le voir nous quitter  
Pour avoir perverti une élève frivole  
Dans le plus grand mépris des règles de l'école.

ROGUE : Pardon, monsieur Weasley, liez-vous ma destinée  
A celle, disons-le, d'une immonde traînée ?  
Vous voulez bien ma mort à penser ces horreurs.  
Le grand Sévérus Rogue épris de miss Granger ?  
Je préfère mourir, tenez vous le pour su,  
Que finir dans les bras de cette parvenue.

HERMIONE : Comment ? J'entends des mots qu'il me coûte de croire.  
N'aurais-je tout ce temps nourri qu'un fol espoir ?  
Ce fil souple et ténu qui me liait à la vie  
S'est rompu. Un éclair et me voilà ravie  
Des douces mains d'Amour qui contre sa promesse  
Me conduit sans détour au royaume d'Hadès.  
Je le suivrai là-bas, pourquoi donc résister  
Lorsqu'on se sait de lui à jamais délaissée ?  
Sachez que ce départ ne souffre aucun retour.  
Ne me regrettez pas, mes amis de toujours.

_(Elle sort en pleurant)  
_  
HARRY :   
C'est encore d'Hermione un caprice d'enfant.  
Qui pourrait bien mourir pour l'amour d'un tyran ?  
Si vraiment j'étais sûr qu'elle en était capable,  
Je courrais empêcher ce geste irréparable.

RON : Je suis certain qu'Hermione a trop d'entendement  
Pour ne pas se défier d'un funeste serment.  
Pourtant vos vexations n'étaient pas nécessaires,  
Préparez-vous bientôt à subir ma colère.

ROGUE (ignorant les paroles de Ron et tendant à Harry l'un des deux flacons)  
Si vous souhaitez trouver toujours plus de renom,  
Acceptez, cher Harry, ce modeste flacon.  
Si par hasard un jour votre gloire s'étiole,  
Si l'on jase de vous dans la cours de l'école,  
Les pouvoirs de ce philtre, à tout jamais patents,  
Vous rendront populaire auprès des étudiants.  
Buvez cette potion tant qu'elle est efficace,  
Avant que ces pouvoirs d'inertie ne s'effacent.

_(Il sort précipitamment)  
_  
HARRY (après avoir accepté le flacon, d'un air ravi)  
Hermione doit souffrir de nous savoir ici  
Allons la délivrer du poids de ce souci.

_Scène 4 - Rogue. Dans son bureau.  
_  
ROGUE : Voilà donc le forfait accompli. Harry goûtera bientôt de sa boisson de mort tandis que je conserve pour mon cher Rémus ce philtre d'amour. Mais avant de le lui administrer, je jouirai du plaisir d'observer sa détresse lorsqu'il saura que son divin Harry est passé de l'autre côté par ma faute. J'aurai beau jeu de lui donner le détail de cette machination, il m'aimera quand même. Je lui révèlerai ma fourberie mais il n'aura d'autres choix que de m'aimer. Mais voilà que des bruits de pas parviennent à mes oreilles, trop secs et précipités pour annoncer quelqu'heureux événement.

_(Entrent Rémus, Dumbledore et Macgonagall)  
_  
DUMBLEDORE : Je crains, Sévérus, d'apparaître à vos yeux pis que l'oiseau de mauvais augure et je doute plus encore que Poudlard pansera les blessures cruelles que de tels évènements ne manquent jamais de provoquer.

ROGUE : Et quels évènements terribles je sens, dissimulés sous de funestes paroles ! Parlez, je vous en prie !

MACGONAGALL : Mademoiselle Granger est morte. Monsieur Weasley l'a découverte, pendue à un lacet, au-dessus de sa couche.

ROGUE : C'est assurément là une mauvaise nouvelle. Quelle pitié qu'une jeune fille aussi vive que miss Granger n'ait pu trouver de réconfort ailleurs que dans un oubli sans fin.

DUMBLEDORE : Avez-vous quelque idée de l'origine de cette tragédie ?

ROGUE : Je soupçonne Mr Weasley d'en être l'instigateur. Depuis deux jours déjà, sans le moindre répit, il ne cesse de la poursuivre, en geste et en regard, pris pour elle d'un amour trop violent pour que rancœur et haine cèdent leur place au moindre signe de compassion.

DUMBLEDORE : C'est donc vers lui que se porteront nos pas.  
_  
(Ils sortent)  
_  
REMUS : Monstre ! C'est bien plutôt ton cœur qui est impénétrable de toute compassion.

ROGUE : Que m'importe le sort de miss Granger ! Quant à Mr Weasley, que fais-je, sinon me préserver d'une fureur trop tenace ?

REMUS : Aucun sentiment ne t'émouvra jamais.

ROGUE : Et de quelle façon prouveras-tu devant tous que l'on peut t'émouvoir, toi ?

REMUS : Harry m'a ému et m'émouvra toujours. Je le lui montrerai cette nuit même, sous les lueurs ambrées d'une lune à l'apogée de son règne. La bête qui est en moi prouvera aux yeux du monde entier qu'elle sait aussi aimer.

A suivre... !


	5. Acte III scène 1

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui ont apprécié. Désolé pour le retard. Je confirme que je finirai cette fic. J'espère que cette scène vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.

_Acte III,_

_scène 1 : Ron, Harry, dans leur chambre_

**  
RON**

Ah ! Que ne suis-je pas couché dans un cercueil,

Dédaigneux d'une vie consumée par le deuil

Quand ma douce chérie de la sienne avortée

Sacrifie l'héritage à la postérité.

Mon bras précipité dans sa course impavide

Châtiera comme il sied le coupable homicide !

S'il gît à mon côté mortifié par l'ennui,

Plus fort il frappera lorsque viendra la nuit,

Et je te le promets, cette exécrable engeance

Subira par le glaive une juste vengeance.

Soumis pour quelques jours aux pires avanies,

Son corps dégouttera d'une immonde sanie.

A la vue du cadavre abandonné de tous,

Verdâtre et pourrissant, tout recouvert de mousse,

Son âme comprendra quel horrible destin

Réserve aux meurtriers la rumeur du matin.

C'est moi ! C'est moi, Harry, qui me vit spectateur

Du sinistre récit dont cet homme est l'auteur

Lorsque je découvris, j'en tremble encor d'effroi

D'Hermione ma chérie les restes déjà froids.

**  
HARRY** :

Mon esprit belliqueux d'amertume déborde

D'imaginer Hermione au bout de cette corde

Mais veux-tu sur l'instant cesser ces simagrées

Ou me laisseras-tu plonger dans les regrets ?

Il faut que tu sois prompt à chercher le malheur

De celui des amis que tu dis le meilleur.

Accorde-moi le temps de goûter la potion !

**  
RON** :

D'abord avise-toi de sa préparation.

Un homme ténébreux lui confia son pouvoir.

**  
HARRY** :

Je préfère mourir que survivre sans gloire.

(_Il se regarde dans le miroir et boit_)

**  
RON** :

Que les dieux soient loués ! Tu reparais vivant.

**  
HARRY** :

Je n'ai point usurpé ce nom de survivant

Qui peine à contenir la majesté de l'être

Qu'un modeste miroir ne peut faire paraître.

Quelle puissante force et quel esprit brillant

Dissimule à regret ce regard pétillant

Désormais affranchi du voile de pudeur

Qui cache au monde entier les feux de ma splendeur.

Si ce monde pouvait souffrir de cécité,

S'il avait le loisir d'admirer ma beauté,

Précieux privilège offert à cette glace,

Il perdrait à la fois et les yeux et la face.

Trop honteux de briller quand je fais cas de lui,

Le Soleil orgueilleux règnerait sur la nuit,

Abandonnant son trône à sa rivale Lune

Pour lui léguer enfin sa place inopportune.

Elle heureuse d'abord de gouverner les cieux,

Croyant sa place acquise à la table des dieux,

Mais forcée d'abdiquer face à ma perfection,

Glacerait le soleil en lieu de punition.

Hélas ! Je me languis de quitter ce miroir,

De soustraire à son teint l'éclat de mon regard.

**  
RON** :

A celui qui ne sait se remettre en question,

Je ne saurais poser qu'une unique question.

Comment se figurer plus sublime qu'Ulysse

Lorsque l'on ne sait rien du fléau de Narcisse ?

**  
HARRY** :

Ce philtre a expurgé mon cœur et mon esprit

Pour me les rendre purs de toute modestie.

C'est vrai, je m'aime, et quoi ? Est-ce un si grand outrage

De chérir à loisir son unique visage ?

**  
RON** (_à part_) :

Une potion d'amour ? Quelle est cette folie ?

Désire-t-il Harry pour compagnon de lit,

Celui qui consomma dans un élan macabre

Les effluves d'un sang qu'exsude le cadavre

De l'amour de ma vie ? Comment Rogue a-t-il pu

Sur son pire ennemi jeter son dévolu ?

Quand le poids de dix morts me briserait le cœur,

Le sien déjà lesté de mille ans de malheurs,

Par ma foudre harcelé, à tout jamais fuyant

Finirait par souffrir de bien pires tourments

Car je n'aurai de cesse en ce jour qui se lève

Que Severus ne soit transpercé par le glaive.


End file.
